herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Good-Hearted Howlers
The Good-Hearted Howlers '''(or '''the Howlers) are the protagonist group in the Good Wolf franchise. They are a street gang of freedom fighters that do battle with evil Wolves The good-hearted howlers contain eight wolves each with their own magic special way of fighting Humilitas "Hummie", the Fair Wolf - The main wolf protagonist, a blonde-yellow teenage mexican wolf from the west village of Rhapsodia. During the first game, Dace, Noreny and Dorodanto discovered that he is magic-blind, meaning he can see magic but can't see his own. In the second game however, while talking with Dace, her school photographers caught him, and their photograhs' flashes blinded him. He can use everything kind of magic except Pyromancy, due to his sensitive paws. His forgiven romance is with Dace. Caritas, the Guard Wolf - Hummie's older brother, former member of the Earthquakers gang and one of the three leaders of the Howlers (along with their father Ender and Qistina). A golden-brown mexican wolf who was moving back with his mom and brother when he was kidnapped by the Hailstones while fighting. After being rescued, Caritas began to become a leader figure to the others while continuing his relationship with Hummie. He uses Gravelity and his strength to attack. His forgiven romance and eventual marriage is with Kama. Benevolentia, the Sweet Wolf, later the Princess Wolf - a light pink wolf with pale pink hair and first female wolf of the Howlers. After being imprisoned in a looking glass by three sadistic wizards, Benevolentia joined the howlers to save her beloved mother. Along with using light magic and theurgy, Benevolentia's main weapon is . Her forgiven romance is with Nilofar. Veritas, the Fortitudo, the Daring Wolf - an aqua wolf skilled with kombat and acrobatics. A former member of southwest gulid Blue Nile, Fortitudo was kicked out for being a wolf after Gayora Devoss took over. A skilled boxer, he is shown to be quite powerful, Patientia, the''' Fairy Wolf '- a lime green demon-wolf hybrid born of the clan known as the Fenrir Temperantia, the '''Avenging Wolf', later the Justice Wolf - a purple-lavender wolf with white & black hair whose past is full of losting and nearly almost losting loved ones. A former member of the Eidolon Ignites, she is a master at diversity, martial arts, and pulling out knives on enemies. As revealed on her debut, Temperantia's shown to have list with 16 (later one more) names of ones who wronged her and adds more though on. Her forgiven romance is with Huntley. Industria, the Kendo Wolf - a silver wolf who was once the apprentice of a powerful ninja trio until they were killed in an ice storm while trying to save her. Now on her own, Industria would begin to attack anyone in her way Castitas, the Bluejacket Wolf - Ender, the Fatherly Wolf - the father of Caritas and Hummie, wife of Caressa, and an assassin of the Companions Dace Mona Corpysis, the Forgotten Maiden - The deuteragonist and main human protagonist, a teenage girl with long turquoise hair who usaully wears a sea green riding cape from the east village of Grizzlyfield. Her parents and siblings were abducted by the Raven Shadows, so she began using her magic to track down the lethal street gang and save her family. Despite being loved by all in the village, Dace is shown to be bullied by almost everyone in class at Moonlighter School for Magic due to her love and kind behavior toward animals (especailly wolves), leaving her to abandon her classes and only come for secret class with her favorite professor, Godwin Warwick. She is student in the Sorcery class, meaning she uses luminous balance magic to attack and defend in battle, she is also skilled at Hung Ga. Because of her friendship with Hummie that mid-way grew into romance, Dace became the first wolf maiden in the series. Ciar Quakerseism, the Dopey Dog - a nonbright english sheep dog from the north who became Hummie's best friend. Like Hummie, he is blind and needs glasses. Depsite his enthusiasm of adventure, his stupidity usually gets him into bigger trouble. Even though not being able to use magic, Ciar still is a good at kombat. Ciar is also the one who redeemed Shamira Lyrica, the Serenader - a young girl with a beautiful singing voice and descendant of the Golden Songbird. Kama of Hikima, the Phoenix Summoner - a phoenix tribe's shaman's daugther who went on a journey defy her strict uncles that even women can can make a difference. A strong fighter and pyromancer, Kama is indenpedent and determined to achieve what she aims for. Kama eventually fell head over heels for Caritas, leading her to eventually propose to him (& marrying him by the fourth game). Ilom of Hikima, the Phoenix Bard - Kama's free-spirited younger brother. A mbira-playing bard, Ilom joined the Howlers just for an adventure right after Kama to decide to go to help them (prompting their older brother Diallo to join to keep an eye on them). He quickly Nilofar, the Junior Howlers Junior Good-Hearted Howlers, or "Junior Howlers", are young kids or infants that have made alliances with the howlers. Bogie, the Black Cat's Apprentice - a tiny black kitten being mentored by the famous Akeno the Magnificent. Despite him being the most spirited of Akeno's seven apprentices, he is looked down upon by the other six due to his cluminess. Bogie joimed the howlers after the Raven Shadows Also See *Blue Phoenix Tribe *Stray Hounds *Spritegem Guards of the Night *Robust Dragons *Dusklings *Earthquakers *Little Howling 6 *Songbirds Category:Good Wolf Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Humans Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Fun-Loving Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighters